A Beastly Guest
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Gena, Cassidy and Shelby come face to face with one of the scariest creatures they've ever seen...who happens to be nice.


**Here's a story to honor my fanfic partner and friend for life, guestsurprise!**

 **Hope you like it, Amiga!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Rachel and Sasha had finished dinner with Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby.

Now that their bellies were full, it was time for bed.

"But I'm not tired!" Cassidy said.

"Me neither!" Gena said.

"Me neither!" Shelby said.

Rachel smiled. "Then I guess a bedtime story is in order?"

Cassidy snorted. "Bedtime story? Come on, we're not babies!"

"But this is the perfect story for everyone!" Rachel said. She winked to her sister. "Right, Sasha?"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about!" Sasha clapped her hands excitedly.

The girls were perplexed, but curious of this bedtime story.

* * *

All the girls went to the bedroom that had the biggest bed. Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby cuddled up together in the bed and Rachel was about to tell the story.

"I'll go get the milk and cookies!" Sasha went down to the kitchen to get the snacks.

"So, how good is this bedtime story?" asked Gena.

"It's a tale as told as time!" Rachel said. "It's called-"

 **ROOOOOOOAR!**

"AAAAAAAAH!" The girls hugged each other in fear.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Gena screamed.

Rachel's face fell. "Uh..." She stood up. "Be right back!" She took off as quick as a flash, leaving her friends alone in their room.

"Uh...guys?" said Shelby. "I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Me three."

The girls had a pretty good feeling that something scary was in the mansion

Cassidy clutched the covers. "What if...whatever made that roar...gets Rachel and Sasha?!"

Gena and Shelby shot up. "We have to safe them!"

With pillows and stuffed animals for armor, the girls were ready to face...whatever's out there.

"R-Ready?" Shelby said in a shaky voice.

Gena and Cassidy nodded, but their knees were shaking with disagreement.

The trio left the bedroom and tried to find the creature. The lights were off and all they had to light the way was Gena's phone.

"Rachel? S-Sasha?" Cassidy called out, but not too loudly so the monster wouldn't hear them.

"Sasha? Rachel?" Shelby said a bit louder. "Where are you?!"

Gena couldn't say anything through her chattering teeth.

It was quiet, very quiet...

"Maybe w-whatever made that roar is gone!" Shelby said.

"Yeah! We s-should g-go back!" Gena agreed.

"Guys?"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby screamed as a shadowy figure approached them.

Luckily, it was only Rachel. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Rachel!" Gena put a hand on her chest. "We thought you were a...a..." She dropped her phone.

Rachel saw the horror growing looks on her friends' faces.

Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby saw a gigantic creature looming over Rachel.

Rachel turned around and saw what was behind her. "Uh-oh!"

"It's a m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-!"

"No, wait!" Rachel said, turning to the girls. "Please don't be scared!"

"MONSTER!" screamed the girls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby ran off screaming.

Rachel sighed and looked back at the Beast and Sasha.

"Sorry, Sis." Sasha shrunk. "I guess I should gone the other way to hide the Beast..."

"I'm sorry." the Beast apologized.

"It's okay, big guy." Rachel patted her beast friend. "But we better find our friends before they're scared to death!"

"Then we'll have to catch up with them!" Sasha whispered an idea to the Beast.

The Beast smiled and grabbed Rachel and Sasha. Then put them on his back and started running!

"WHOOOOOOOOA!" Rachel cried out.

"YEE-HAAAAAWWW!" Sasha shouted.

Meanwhile, Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby locked themselves in their room.

"W-W-WHAT DO WE DO?!" Cassidy squeaked as she collapsed on the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT THING?!"

"It was humongous! And hairy!" Shelby whimpered.

"Should I call the police or animal control?!" Gena said, trying to use her phone. But her hands where trembling so bad, she couldn't even hold it.

The door was busted open and the Beast came snarling in.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE MONSTER!" Gena screamed. The girls huddled together in the far corner of the room.

"Guys! Wait! He's not a monster!" Rachel said, coming in.

"He's a beast!" Sasha added.

"Well, we can see that!" Cassidy yelped.

The Beast glared in her direction, making Cassidy flinch.

"He's a nice beast! We promise!" Sasha said. "He accidentally came here through his magic mirror! It's all a mistake!"

"I assure you, I mean you no harm." the Beast said, the girls were surprised by his soft voice.

Rachel and Sasha saw the uncertain looks on their faces. They were still scared.

"Oh, well." Rachel sighed. "I guess they need proof." She nudged the Beast.

The big behemoth was confused until Sasha whispered what her sister meant. She then chuckled and lurched towards the girls with an evil, fangy smile.

"EEEEEEE! OH, NO! HERE HE COMES!" Gena panicked.

Whats even worse, Rachel and Sasha were coming for them too!

They tried to scramble away to get to safety, but they kept bumping into each other so they couldn't get away as the sisters and the Beast reached out and grabbed them!

They screamed...then started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby laughed like crazy.

Rachel pinned down Gena, the Beast had Shelby, and Sasha held down Cassidy. He used his big paws to tickle Gena and Shelby's stomachs while he used his furry tail to tickle Cassidy's face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So, do you believe us now?" Rachel giggled.

Gena was too busy laughing to respond. That beast digging his claws into their tummies was pure torture! Even his tail was ticklish for Cassidy!

""HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay! Okay! Heeheeheehee's a nice beheeheeheeheeast!" Cassidy giggled.

"Hm, should I stop?" The Beast asked playfully.

"YES! PLEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Gena, Cassidy, and Shelby squealed together.

The Beast stopped. He gently brushed Gena and Shelby's hair back. "Are you both alright?"

The girls nodded, sighing tiredly.

"W-What about meheehee?!"

The Beast looked over and saw his tail still swishing around Cassie's face and under her neck. Her giggling made him giggle.

"Sorry." He put his tail down.

Now that they know he's a good guy, the girls decided to get to know this nice beast.

"You're so soft!" Gena said, stroking his fur.

"Thank you." The Beast smiled, a little too big.

The girls gasped seeing his sharp fangs, he quickly covered his mouth and turned away, embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay!" Shelby said. "You've got better teeth than mine."

The Beast turned to her with disbelief. "Oh, really?"

Shelby answered his question by flashing all of her teeth at him.

"AAH!" The Beast jumped when he saw the girl's teeth covered with metal and wires.

Shelby giggled at his reaction. "It's okay, Beast. They're braces. They help straighten my teeth. I didn't like them because I thought they made me look ugly. But I met a guy who actually liked my braces." Her cheeks turned pink.

Her story reminded Beast of Belle. She didn't mind the fact that he was a beast.

Cassidy hugged the beast, then she heard his tummy grumbling. "Are you hungry, Mr. Beast?"

"Um, maybe a little..." He pat his furry stomach.

Sasha laughed. "I guess it's back to the kitchen!"

* * *

And so, Sasha cooked a delicious meal fit for the Beast.

"Here we are! My super duper sub sandwiches fresh from the oven!" Sasha presented with flair.

The Beast seemed skeptical of these rather large sandwiches, but their wonderful smell enticed him to take a little bite.

Soon enough, he devoured the scrumptious subs until there was noting but a few crumbs.

"Wow! You sure can wolf down!" Shelby said.

"Well, I do have a big appetite." The Beast wiped off his mouth. "Thank you, Sasha."

"You're welcome." Sasha looked at the stove clock. "It's getting late. Belle's probably worried about you." She took out the magic hand mirror.

"I understand." The Beast gave each of his new friends a hug.

"I hope we see you again, Mr. Beast." Cassidy said.

"Me too." said Gena.

"Me three." said Shelby.

The Beast smiled, happy that these nice girls actually wanted to see him again. "I will."

Sasha held up the mirror. It glowed green and the Beast waved goodbye before getting sucked in.

"Y'know," Gena said. "We have the best sleepovers ever!"

Everyone laughed in agreement. Then they all went to bed for some well needed rest.

* * *

 **Ta-da! This story was just for you, guestsurprise! :)**

 **I'm ready to work on our next story together!**


End file.
